Borg Tactical Cube
Name: Tactical Cube Craft: Borg Collective Class-4 Tactical Cube Type: Warship Scale: capital Length: 3,040 x 3,040 x 3,040 meters Starship Size: 16 Skill: capital ship pilot Autopilot: 4D+1 Crew: 64,000; Skeleton: 1 Passengers: 0 Cargo Capacity: 1,000,000 metric tons Consumables: 3 years Warp Drive: x568.7 Transwarp: x0.045 (See Notes) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 0D+1 Space: 9.5 Hull: 21D+1 [[Star Trek Starship Armor Systems|'Ablative Armor']]: 3D Shields: 4D [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 65 / 2D+2 *Scan: 135 / 3D+2 *Search: 180 / 4D+1 *Focus: 6 / 5D+1 Weapons *'48 Borg Energy Beams' : Fire Arc: 8 per cube side Location: 8 per cube side Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+1 Space Range: 1-2/8/20 Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 2 Damage: 5D *'36 Borg Cutting Beams' : Fire Arc: 6 per cube side Location: 6 per cube side Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+1 Space Range: 1-2/8/20 Rate of fire: 1 Damage: Special *'12 Borg Feedback Pulse Generators' : Fire Arc: 2 per cube side Location: 2 per cube side Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Rate of fire: 1 Damage: Special *'36 Borg Shield Drainers' : Fire Arc: 6 per cube side Location: 6 per cube side Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+1 Space Range: 1-2/8/20 Rate of fire: 1 Damage: Special *'36 Borg Torpedo Launchers' : Fire Arc: 6 per cube side Location: 6 per cube side Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+1 Space Range: 1-20/100/250 Ammunition: 2,000 Borg Torpedoes total Spread: 12 Damage: 10D *'48 Class Delta Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: 8 per cube side Location: 8 per cube side Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-4/7/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 4D+1 Miscellaneous: *Crew Quarters: :*Regenerative Alcoves: 64,000 *Decks: 1,100 (est.) *Escape Pods: none :*Specialized Hull: Borg Ship Regeneration *Maximum Life Support: 137,500 Transporters *Personnel: 20 :*Range: 100,000 km :*Capacity: 6 persons *Emergency: 20 :*Range: 25,000 km :*Capacity: 40 persons *Cargo: 10 :*Range: 160,000 km :*Capacity: 800 kg Complement *Various Small Borg ships throughout 25 bays *Probes: 500 Notes: *'Transwarp': The vessel may travel at transwarp speeds for 97.65 hours (50,000 light years) before the transwarp coil needs to be replaced. Description: The Class-4 Tactical Cube was a powerful combat vessel utilized by the Borg Collective in the late-24th century. The tactical cube was a variety of the standard Borg cube featuring significantly enhanced firepower and improved defenses. History Tactical cubes were developed by the Collective in response to increasingly complex and powerful defences developed by the races the Borg Collective targeted for assimilation in the 2370s, in particular Species 8472 and the Federation. (Fact Files Issue) The first tactical cube observed by Starfleet was encountered by the USS Voyager in 2376. The cube was targeted by Voyager in their attempts to assist the people of Unimatrix Zero and was later issued a self destruct command by the Borg Queen in her attempt to counteract the efforts of Voyager's crew. (VOY episode: "Unimatrix Zero") Tactical cubes were later deployed by the Collective in their invasion of the Alpha Quadrant in 2377 (TNG video game: Armada II) At least one tactical cube was present in a nebula within Grid 986 of the Delta Quadrant in 2377 where the USS Voyager discovered one the Borg's transwarp hubs. This vessel was one of several Borg ships to attack the Voyager as she made her second intrusion into the nebula to try and get home to Earth using the hub. (ST reference: Ships of the Line; VOY episode: "Endgame") In 2380, an assimilated Vulcan named T'Uerell attempted to assimilate the Alpha Quadrant. After being defeated in the Bajor system by a Federation/Klingon/Romulan Alliance, T'Uerell retreated to a Polaric Ion Energy string where she brought a Tactical Cube from the Delta Quadrant through a transwarp conduit to fight the Federation Alliance forces. After suffering heavy casualties, the Federation Alliance forces managed to destroy the Tactical Cube, and, later, T'Uerell. (ST video game: Legacy) Features Tactical cubes differed from the standard Borg cube in several ways, the most notable being the extensive hull armor that covers a large portion of the exterior hull of the ship. The interior was also slightly altered from what is known of Borg architecture. The vessel's central plexus was protected by multi-regenerative security fields. (VOY episode: "Unimatrix Zero") These ships were described as being extremely well armored and very destructive. (ST video game: Legacy) Along side typical beam and torpedo weapons systems tactical cubes were also armed with a holding beam to assist in the assimilation of starships by restricting the movement of said vessel and transferring drones aboard. Some vessels of the class were also fitted with technology assimilation beams which allowed the vessels to assimilate unique technologies they encountered in use by target species. By 2377 the Collective had developed a way to join eight tactical cubes together to form a single large vehicle called a tactical fusion cube. (TNG video game: Armada II) Source: *Memory Alpha: Borg tactical cube *Memory Beta: Borg tactical cube *thedemonapostle